Where He Belonged
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Percy has never known where he belonged, but Oliver helps him find his place. Oliver/Percy. Slash.


**Title:** Where He Belonged  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Partial Nudity  
**Note: **This is for hondagirl's First Love Challenge. The challenge was to write a story and include the quote: "People don't marry their first love." This is slash, so if you don't like homosexual relationships, then don't read. Hope you enjoy.

XXXXXX

Percy Weasley stood cheering in the stands with his fellow Gryffindors for the Quidditch game against Slytherin. He loved going to these games because it gave him a chance to stare at one Oliver Wood blatantly without it being noticed. Oliver always looked amazing while he was playing Quidditch. His tan arms flexed and his eyebrows creased in concentration while sweat dripped down his face. He looked like he belonged.

Percy had always been envious of him. Percy was smart. He had the top scores in all his classes and he was Head Boy. He wasn't ashamed of his intelligence, but a part of him always wished that his talents had lied in a more popular area, such as Quidditch. Everyone loved the Quidditch players, but nobody cared about the Head Boy.

As the game finished and Gryffindor won, Percy smiled as Oliver grinned and cheered along with the audience. The redhead made his way back to his dormitory through the crowd of people. Oliver wasn't there when Percy arrived but he had expected that. Oliver was down in the common room celebrating their victory with everyone else. Percy never celebrated with them. He didn't belong.

He settled into his four-poster bed and opened the current book he was reading. Almost an hour later, Oliver entered the dormitory and Percy could hear the chants behind him when he opened the door. Oliver was smiling and it made Percy smile in return. He set his book down and walked over to the other boy. "You smell like sweat" he stated. Oliver rolled his eyes. "I love you too, babe." He wrapped his arms around Percy and pulled him into a kiss, which Percy eagerly responded to.

They'd been together since the second year. No, that wasn't completely true. They'd "experimented" since their second year, but neither had come to terms with their sexuality enough to be together until their fourth year. Percy's hands slid up Oliver's shirt and lifted it over his head. His own shirt came off soon after. They resumed kissing on Oliver's bed as their hands roamed one another's bodies.

Oliver was perfectly toned, and Percy felt embarrassed by his pale, skinny appearance. Oliver didn't seem to mind though. He kissed down Percy's chest and the Head Boy sighed in content. Oliver kissed back up his chest and then looked into his eyes. "I do love you." Percy pushed him away. "Stop saying that." He had to look away because he couldn't bear to see the hurt look that overcame his lover's face.

"Why not? Don't you love me, Percy?" Percy sighed and looked back at him. "You know I do, but you can't keep saying it. It will just make it hurt worse when this ends." Now Oliver just looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Percy felt tears well in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "This is our last year at Hogwarts. Do you really think we will be together after we graduate? We'll both move on with our lives in different directions."

He couldn't stand the thought of not being with Oliver but he knew that he didn't deserve him, and he knew that Oliver would realize it some day and get tired of him. Oliver placed his hand on Percy's cheek tenderly and wiped away a stray tear that had escaped. "Of course we will still be together after we graduate. I plan on spending the rest of my life with you." Percy scoffed.

"People don't marry their first love." Oliver wasn't fazed by his argument. "We will. Face it, we've never exactly been normal." Percy smiled at this. It was true. Their love had always been unique. They were opposites but they completed each other. He searched his lover's eyes for any sign of doubt in what he was saying, but saw none. He smiled and kissed Oliver. It was deep and passionate, just like the rest of their love and as Oliver held him in his arms, Percy finally realized where he belonged.

XXXXXX

**A/N:** Please Review. I would really appreciate it!


End file.
